patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: When the Sun Goes Down
The sun had set and the school was quiet. No student walked the campus; rhe nerds stopped working on their robots; the cheerleading practice never reconvened. The animals in the stalls around the equestrian track were asleep, and nearly was all the other students. All but the couple in room 137. They were still up, wide awake, and having the time of their lives. Drinks in their hands and empty bottles on the floor created the party of the year between the two of them. "I'm tellin' ya, ya gotta be the best cowgirl in Gillin! You're, literally, able to round all of the animals up after they got out of their pens, remember? You were the only person brave enough to take on them pigs, and I'm loving that." Alex said with his lips on hers. He pulled away and smiled. "I love cherry pie, and I love you." She blushed and smiled shyly. He pulled her closer and into his lap. He leaned in and kissed her deep, then lightly and deeply again. She flustered and hide her face in her hands. He gently took her hands away and held them in his, interlocking their fingers. He put his forehead on hers and smiled warmly. "I love you so much." "Ah love ya too, suga'cube." She responded and turned in his lap so she faced him. She put her chest against his and smiled when he rubbed her sides. "Ya know we shouldn't be doin' this, we ain't even married yet." He said, beginning to push her off. She stayed in the same spot and whispered lightly into his ear: "Ah don't care." She gently started to lick it, only to be soon on the bed, lookin up at the man above her. "You asked for it." He said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly liftin up her shirt. ---- Alan woke up, not knowing where he was in the beginning, but soon realized he never left Alethia's dorm. He looked over at her (she had her body against his in the form of a cuddle) and smiled. This, too, was the first time he ever had a girl hold him like that, except for his mother. Then he realized it. His mother was going to be pissed with him; hopefully he texted her to tell he'll be at a friend's house. He reached over for his phone when she started to stir in her sleep. She sleepily reached over and brought his face toward hers. "Don't leave me.. I don't to be alone.." She muttered as she put her head into his neck and she cuddled into him. He smiled and rubbed her back gently and closed his eyes; he nodded, slowly drifted off to sleep. ---- Dan had reached the end of the pathway. In front of him was the slacker hangout. He opened the door and the music hit him. It rang in his ears, forcing him to cover them. With his ears covered, he made his way past the slackers, who played hacky-sack in the main foyer, towards the back. Dan wasn't a slacker in any form of the meaning. He was punctual and well-kept. "Yo, Danny, you up for a game of Hacky? You're the leading champ, after all, and we want to learn how to be as good as you." One of the slackers yelled over the music at him. He had no idea what he said; he just shook his head no. "It's aight! Maybe next time!" He nodded in agreement, still unsure of what he said; he continued when he saw the mouth of the other stopped moving. He went out the back doors for the skate park behind the hangout; the music stopped ringing in his ears when he closed the door. He continued forward to the half pipe and waved to one of the skaters. The latter stopped at the top of the half pipe and waved Dan to come up. He grabbed a skateboard from the stand to his left and walked up to the side and started to climb the ladder. The skater jumped on the skateboard and flew down the pipe, up the other side, and did a seven-twenty tail spin. He came down on the pipe and back to the side Dan was on. When he landed, the two shot out their hands and smiled when they fists met. "What's up, dude? I thought I wouldn't see you again! Where'd you go this time; somewhere rad like always?" He asked, and Dan nodded. "Sick dude. I was about to crash, but now that you've popped like a skateboard, ain't no way I'm crashin' just yet." He laughed and turned to the pipe. "I've been working on my tricks dude. I maxed out the railings; everything is ABD, dude. I'm just working on my ticket into the big leagues right now, but that can wait. I don't wanna be a bogart about the pipe, so, you wanna skate?" "Hell yeah, man. I'm stoked about trying this trick Hawk taught me." Dan replied and pushed off the edge. He flew down and up the pipe and then performed a Nightmare Flip. The trick left the skater on the edge speechless. Dan came down and back up to the other side. "Dude! That was off the hook; it was so Diamondz! You gotta show me how to do that, dude; but next time, don't nup my trick, aight?" The skater said, fist bumping Dan. "Aight, man. Then again, I just love setting up you." "It's all cool, dude. Oh! I almost forgot, we had a lot happen since you were last here. There were so many yoinkers and pushers! It was too gnarly; I almost lost my cool. I had to get help to chillax, but you know how that goes. Also, we got so many barrels, and then we got her. I just have to show you our newest Betty. She's an eleven if possible, and her name's Jaime. I can show you her now, I think she's in playing VGs with our main slackers." "No, sorry, dude. I need to bail for tonight, I'm tryin to hide from the, uhm... Donut shop. Maybe tomorrow you can show me Jaime; oh, and tell Halley I said hey, aight? Thanks, Adrian, see ya next time." Dan replied and climbed the ladder back down. Adrian jumped back down the pipe again, watching as his friend flashed before his eyes. Category:Gillin High